


Trusting

by reeby10



Series: Christmas Card Drabbles [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha Q, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, M/M, Omega James Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q shook his head. “Let’s not pretend that you’re not on illegal suppressants, probably have been for decades,” he said. “I know you’re an omega. I just don’t know why you’re hiding it from everyone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearful_Captain_Biff_Elderberry/gifts).



> (Very late) Christmas card drabble for Biff, who asked for omega!Bond. Er, sorry I'm a sucky friend?

“007, I’d like to speak with you for a moment.”

James bit back a sigh and followed the young quartermaster into the office, a little surprised when the locks engaged. He wasn’t sure what Q could want with him. His shoulder was still healing after the disaster in Beirut a few weeks before, so it couldn’t be a mission.

“I know about the pills,” Q said quietly, and James felt himself freeze, ice suddenly running through his veins.

“What?” He cleared his throat. “What do you mean?”

Q shook his head. “Let’s not pretend that you’re not on illegal suppressants, probably have been for decades,” he said. “I know you’re an omega. I just don’t know why you’re hiding it from everyone.”

James couldn’t hold back a snort. “You know exactly why,” he said, trying and probably failing to keep the bitterness from his voice. “Or perhaps you don’t. You’re an alpha after all, no need for secrecy or fear.”

“You’ve never struck me as one to fear societal prejudices or the dangers they present. Do you trust me?” Q asked, and the question so threw James that for a long moment he couldn’t answer.

“I trust you with my life,” James replied, voice so quiet he almost hoped Q wouldn’t hear him.

Q nodded, a small smile growing on his lips, and took a step forward. James didn’t flinch when a hand came up to press against his cheek, one finger tracing the corner of his mouth. “Then,” Q said, almost as quietly, “I’d like to ask you to trust me on this. Drop the pills, they’re only hurting you.”

It was a tempting prospect, but James also knew it wasn’t quite that simple. “And my heats, what am I to do about those, hmm?”

“If you like… I could take care of you,” Q said, just a hint of a waver in his voice to betray his nerves. James felt his own settle a little at the sound. “Though I’m sure Q branch could come up with something else if need be.”

“No,” James replied, surprising even himself with the heat behind the word. Though perhaps he should have known, he’d been gone on the young quartermaster since the moment they met, despite his own words and actions. “I’d very much like you to… take care of me.”

Q nodded and took the last half a step to bring them face to face. “Good,” he breathed, and James let himself relax into the coming kiss with a sigh. Perhaps trusting wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
